


La aventura de Yuna y Leblanc

by ribet2015



Series: Final Fantasy X-2 - Historias tras el final triste [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, leblanc using dressphere, leblanc using one of tidus's swords, leblanc's swimsuit, sad ending continuation, underwater action, what if the sad ending was the canon, yuna's swimsuit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribet2015/pseuds/ribet2015
Summary: Yuna le propone a Leblanc un viaje a la playa de Besaid para fomentar su amistad. Mientras que la líder del sindicato Leblanc pensaba que era un simple día de playa, resultara en una gran aventura que reforzara una amistad que hace un año cuando esta robara la losa de atuendos de Yuna nunca hubiesen creído posible.
Relationships: Yuna/Leblanc (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: Final Fantasy X-2 - Historias tras el final triste [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834579





	La aventura de Yuna y Leblanc

Yuna había convencido a Leblanc de que se viniese de aventura con ella pero parece que no había entendido muy bien de qué trataba esta aventura. Había venido ataviada con un bañador que poco dejaba a la imaginación, se trataba de un trikini que estaban adornados de los colores habituales de la joven que enlazaba el cuello en forma de cruz dejando el pecho cubierto luciendo un gran escote y las cintas del mismos recorrían los laterales de la barriga dejando a la vista desde el canalillo hasta el ombligo. En la cintura llevaba un pareo rosado que cubría una de las piernas pero la otra sobresalía de ella. Estaba poniéndose crema solar por todo el cuerpo para proteger su delicada piel de las inclemencias del sol cuando se percató de que Yuna la miraba perpleja.

  * ¿Qué? - Leblanc se fijó que la joven frente a ella estaba mirándola de arriba abajo.
  * No vienes muy bien preparada.
  * Vengo arrebatadora querida, sin embargo tu…



Se le quedó mirando puesto que la indumentaria de Yuna era bien distinta. Venía vestida con un bikini deportivo cuya parte superior era color blanco y parecía tener un motivo parecido a una jota dibujado en un lado del mismo y la parte inferior era una simple braga bañador de color azul vivo.

  * Te dije que íbamos a venir a Besaid pero no quise decir que eso signifique que íbamos a pasar un dia en la playa.



La playa de Besaid normalmente estaba abarrotada con gente yendo y viniendo del puerto además que los Besaid Aurochs no paraban de entrenar, así que habían decidido ir a una pequeña cala que había oculta tras el camino principal.

  * ¿Y entonces para qué me has invitado? - Pregunto Leblanc ya algo confusa.
  * Shinra ha detectado una señal de una esfera en unas ruinas submarinas aquí cerca de la costa de Besaid. Ya te lo había dicho. - Yuna Suspiro.
  * Y quieres que compitamos para cogerla. - La joven asintió.
  * Realmente no, eso es cosa del pasado, trabajemos juntas y divirtamonos ¿acaso no somos amigas? - Preguntó algo preocupada.
  * Bueno… si… pero que no se te suba a la cabeza… - Leblanc se puso algo nerviosa.
  * Vale. - Asintió Yuna de un brinco mientras sonreía. - Pero antes al menos quítate el pareo, vamos a tener que nadar.



La joven de ojos púrpura se quitó el pareo y lo dejó con el resto de cosas que había traído Yuna. El traje de Leblanc suele ser muy revelador pero nunca le había visto las piernas al descubierto, eran bastante bonitas.

  * Bien, ¿que tal se te da aguantar la respiración? - Pregunto curiosa.
  * Pues la verdad es que como trabajé de guardia en el estadio de Luca hace años pues me insistieron en que mejorase mi respiración. Aguanto el tiempo reglamentario de una parte de un partido de Blitzball.
  * Perfecto, vamos a la par. - Le chocó las manos a Leblanc que quedó muy sorprendida. - Para evitarnos complicaciones, sígueme, las ruinas que Shinra detectó no están muy lejos de la costa, pero sí que están a cierta profundidad.



Leblanc asintió mientras decía alguna de sus chulerias, pero Yuna solo se dedico a sonreírle y se lanzó al agua, al emerger de ella sacudió la cabeza para apartarse las gotas de la cara. El agua estaba perfecta, cristalina como caracterizaba a la playa de la isla en la que había crecido y de temperatura agradable, era una playa paradisiaca, mucho mejor que la de Kilika pensaba la joven. Le hizo un gesto a la muchacha que aún estaba en tierra, que entró en el agua enseguida.

  * Vamos, procura no perderme de vista.
  * De acuerdo… jefa…
  * ¿Jefa? - Se rió un poco. - Ese titulo te queda mejor a ti Leblanc.
  * ¿Entonces que? ¿Gran Invocadora? - Sonrió.
  * Tan solo Yuna, ya lo sabes. Nos hemos peleado y ayudado bastantes veces como para que me vengas con formalidades.



Yuna levantó una de las manos y le hizo un gesto con la mirada a Leblanc, era un venga choquemosla de manual, la joven de ojos purpuras no le quedó claro lo que quería durante un momento pero entonces lo entendió y un poco nerviosa le choco la mano a su compañera de aventuras. Y con una sonrisa Yuna se sumergió en las aguas de Besaid.

Segun iban buceando menos luz llegaba de la superficie, pero eso es algo que la joven ex-invocadora había tenido en cuenta, tenia una linterna enganchada en la parte superior del bikini deportivo que hacía las veces de faro para guiar el camino.

No duró mucho más el descenso ya que de repente un Polypus apareció de la nada, esos monstruos solían habitar el decadente Bosque de Macalania para sorpresa de Yuna y Leblanc.

El abanico de combate tan característico que portaba la mujer de ojos púrpuras fue más un inconveniente que una ventaja, el combate se volvió peligroso ya que la reducida velocidad de Leblanc debido a su arma bajo el agua hizo que aquel Polypus la aprisionara entre sus tentáculos. Aun usando tres tentáculos para mantener aprisionada a su víctima aún le quedaban cinco peligrosos apéndices con los que combatir a Yuna.

La cazaesferas de las gaviotas hubiera suspirado si no fuese por la situación en la que se encontraba. Agarró su losa de atuendos y activo una de las vestisferas tras el flash de luz la velocidad de Yuna se había duplicado, portando las dagas doble de esa esfera la joven se había ataviado con las habilidades y velocidad de una ladrona. El pulpo gigante no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, los tres tentáculos que aprisionaban a su compañera aflojaron un poco la presión lo justo para que Leblanc escapara.

El monstruo presentó batalla pero Yuna era superior, el enemigo terminó por huir. La persecución tendría que esperar este conflicto había hecho que Leblanc perdiese aire y no podría aguantar mucho más. Echaron un vistazo alrededor hasta que pudieron ver unas pequeñas rocas y ruinas que formaban una pequeña burbuja de aire. Se dirigieron a el lo mas rapido posible, en los últimos metro la mujer líder del sindicato de cazaesferas más grande de Spira empezó a aflojar las brazadas, la falta de aire la debilitaba, su compañera la agarro de la mano y tiró de ella y al fin llegaron a la burbuja de aire.

  * Pfff…cof cof cof... - Leblanc tosio un poco y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.
  * ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupada.
  * Si, ese insecto no era nada contra mi.



Yuna la miró escéptica mientras sonreía. Entonces le mostró la losa de atuendos como pudo en ese pequeño habitáculo.

  * Quiero que también lo uses.
  * ¿Yo? - Se sorprendió.
  * ¿Quién si no? Estaremos más seguras si ambas tenemos versatilidad en lo que podemos hacer. - Dijo convencida.
  * Hace tiempo que lo use por ultima vez, pero me las apañare. - Sonrió a su compañera.
  * Si, me acuerdo del concierto…



Cogieron una última gran bocanada de aire y se sumergieron otra vez. El camino esta vez fue menos transitado y tardaron poco en llegar al nivel de profundidad del mar de donde provenía la señal que detectó Shinra. Yuna le hizo un ademán con el brazo para indicar a su compañera que había encontrado una nueva burbuja de aire. Leblanc asintió con la cabeza. Usarían ese punto como punto de reunión y para recuperar el aliento.

Dieron vueltas y miraron cada recoveco de la zona pero no encontraron ni un ápice de algo que pareciese una entrada a algún sitio así que ambas decidieron ir al punto de encuentro.

  * ¿Estas segura que es aquí querida?
  * Eso dijo, Shinra. Voy a intentar comunicarme con la celsius a ver que me dicen.
  * Aquel niño suele escurrir el bulto cuando se trata de falta de información.
  * Shh, calla que no me entero. ¿Sí? ¿Shinra? Veras, estamos en donde indicaba tu señal pero no encontramos nada.
  * Quizás la entrada esté oculta tras grandes rocas. - Dijo el niño Albhed con su habitual tranquilidad.
  * Ya podrías haberme dado ese dato antes, no he traído nada para esto. - El tono de la joven ex-invocadora era un tanto acusatorio.
  * Solo soy un niño.
  * Da igual. - Corto la transmisión. - Leblanc, vamos a tener que volver a la superficie porque no he traído nada para ponernos a explotar rocas. Si lo hubiese sabido me habría traído la vestisfera de alquimista, seguro que podría crear una explosión suficiente como para reventar estas rocas.



A la joven de los ojos purpuras no le dio tiempo a contestar de la forma sarcástica que pretendía porque tras terminar la frase algo arrastró a Yuna hacia las profundidades. Era el Polypus de antes o eso parecía por los cortes que tenía en varios de sus tentáculos, aún así parecía que aprisionaba a la muchacha de forma más firme y fuerte de lo que sufrió Leblanc. La líder del sindicato de cazaesferas más prolífico de Spira chasqueo la lengua pero no sonó ningún chasquido bajo el agua. 

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera activó la vestisfera ladrona. Tras el flash inicial de la transformación Leblanc había cambiado de ropa. Vestía una pequeña camiseta de color morado ajustada que dejaba ver los hombros y su tatuaje característico sobre el pecho bajo ella se notaba que lo que cubría el pecho era unos vendajes blancos, unos pantalones cortos de un color rosa muy vivo acompañado por unas medias que le llegaban hasta la rodilla aunque una de ellas estaba a la altura del pie una de color morado y otra del mismo rosa que los pantalones, los zapatos eran de suela deportiva. Las dagas como no, eran del mismo color que sus ojos.

Tal y como si hubiese blandido esas dagas toda su vida sentía que tenía el combate bajo control. Esquivava los ataques de los tentáculos con elegancia, cada movimiento parecía calculado al milímetro y a una velocidad de infarto. En unos pocos movimientos cercenó los tentáculos que tenían aprisionada a Yuna desapareciendo en una nube de lucilos. Con su compañera libre el combate se facilitó y esta vez no iban a dejar escapar al amigo Polypus.

El combate se reanudó con Yuna haciéndole un gesto a Leblanc para que esta flanquease al monstruo tentacular. Habiendole cortado el paso se veía que el Polypus estaba acorralado y todo monstruo acorralado se vuelve más peligroso, y de inmediato las dos chicas notaron algo extraño, un fenómeno conocido como ultraesencia, los tentáculos anteriormente cercenados reaparecieron y ahora el monstruo emitía un aura de poder distinta a la que había emitido antes, había que tener cuidado.

Yuna que aún portaba la vestisfera ladrona desde el último encuentro con aquel monstruo decidió usar la habilidad “robar tiempo” que debería haber dejado congelado al monstruo pero resultó inútil. Su compañera decidió que aquella vestisfera no les ofrecería ninguna ventaja y cambio por la de guerrera. Su vestimenta cambió a una armadura ligera de cuero que cubría el cuerpo entero excepto por el escote en el que aún se le veía el tatuaje en forma de corazón el color del traje predominaba el negro y el morado. Como arma portaba una espada negra con una ranura en la punta y una doble empuñadura en el cuerpo del arma, su nombre era Danza Macabra y a Yuna no pudo evitar venirle recuerdos de esa espada que una vez empuñó Tidus. No era raro que las vestisferas materializasen los recuerdos de quien la usa para amoldarse a las habilidades de la misma, pero la joven ex-invocadora se preguntaba dónde había visto su compañera la espada de su querido amigo.

De la hoja de Leblanc empezó a emitir unos arcos voltaicos era la habilidad hoja eléctrica de la vestisfera guerrera. Con un par de batidas de piernas la muchacha se colocó por encima del monstruo que recibió sorprendido la descarga de aquella habilidad en el mismo instante en el que la hoja atravesó la dura coraza del cráneo. Para la sorpresa de Leblanc no hizo todo el daño que esperaría a un monstruo marino, aun asi lo dejo dañado.

Yuna decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y uso la vestisfera berserker ganó poder de ataque reduciendo un poco la velocidad, pero con el enemigo distraído ese no sería un problema. Se lanzó a la carga del polypus usando la habilidad suprimir y de un fuerte golpe aquella coraza que cubría el cráneo se pulverizó. Con un gesto le indico a su compañera que repitiese la misma jugada, lo cual Leblanc comprendió rápidamente y de nuevo asestó un golpe centelleante sobre la cabeza del monstruo.

El monstruo malherido y confundido se lanzó en la retirada pero no vio que hacia donde iba le esperaba la muchacha convertida en berserker que cortó su retirada con un juego de zarpazos y patadas que mandó despedido al monstruo hacia Leblanc que recibió a aquel invitado con una serie de sablazos precisos el último golpe lo embalo hacia un grupo de rocas quedaron destruidas por el impacto.

Cuando la nube de lucilos se dispersó pudieron ver algo parecido a una entrada, tras volver a recuperar el aliento a la burbuja de aire, decidieron investigar más a fondo aquel hallazgo. Al entrar por aquel túnel la sensación que invadió a Yuna fue extraña, las paredes de aquel pasadizo parecían iguales a las de aquellos pasadizos que recorrieron en las entrañas de Bevelle que llevaban hacia el escondite de Vegnagun, sin embargo carecía de cualquier símbolo de Yevon que pudiera adornar sus paredes.

El recorrido culminó con unas escaleras que empezaban a bajar pero cuando menos se lo esperaron se encontraron con una burbuja de aire, al final de las escaleras el agua no entraba, había algo que impedía que entrase. Examinaron a su alrededor, la construcción seguía guardando algún parecido con los túneles de Bevelle pero empezaba a desaparecer.

Ambas mujeres observaron aquella gran sala, había escaleras que subían un par de pisos pero lo que se veía perfectamente era escaleras que bajaban y bajaban sin poder decir claramente cuando pararian.

  * Shinra, hemos encontrado las ruinas. - Comunicó Yuna a su enlace en la Celsius.



No hubo ninguna respuesta.

  * Estaremos muy profundo. - Afirmó Leblanc.
  * O está entretenido con otro experimento. Siempre es así. ¿Quieres que descansemos?
  * ¿Ya estas cansada querida? - Empezó a reírse como siempre solía hacer.
  * Un poco. Combatir bajo el agua no es mi especialidad la verdad, era la de él.
  * ¿Quién? - Se sorprendió por el cambio en el tono de voz de Yuna.
  * De uno de mis antiguos guardianes. - Sonrío melancólica.
  * Eh, bueno, ¿que te ha parecido mi uso de tus vestisferas? - cambio de tema rápidamente, parecía no querer fastidiar a Yuna o simplemente por incomodez.
  * La verdad es que lo has hecho bastante bien. Debes haber aprendido de todas las palizas que te hemos dado las gaviotas.
  * Serás… - Leblanc le tiró un pellizco en la mejilla.



Las risas resonaron por toda la sala y rebotaron sobre aquellas paredes que llevaban siglos sin recibir las voces de ningún ser vivo que no fuesen monstruos. Yuna miro para arriba, y luego miro para abajo.

  * ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?
  * ¿Decido yo?
  * Si. - Asintió la joven ex-invocadora.




End file.
